


海欧《浴后感想》车部分

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *贺海沃德赛季新高（他要是后几个月天天高我他妈还得写多少？！破39记录了我还不得写他俩结婚了？？）*想写欧海的，但为了满足你们我还是写海欧吧*看车走链接⬇️就一个很小的车





	海欧《浴后感想》车部分

故事起源于浴后的更衣室。

Kyrie看到对方湿着头发披着毛巾从浴室里出来，白皙的皮肤在眼前晃来晃去的时候，很难堪地硬了。  
我是眼睛有点问题，但我没瞎啊。Kyrie忿忿地想。这样出来也太过分了点。  
正巧Al Horford的手臂搭在了Gordon的腰上，“Hey man，记者在等你。”  
“我会快一点的。”他拍了拍Al的肩，低头看了眼手机，身后Marcus Smart又扑了上来，“G——！热情有没有消退一点！有这么激动吗需要你不穿衣服降降温，嗯？”  
“我看是你太热情了吧。”Kyrie血冲脑门，冷不丁冒出来一句。  
“你就是个护短的领袖！”Smart冲他做了个鬼脸，屁颠屁颠地跟着Al跑走。  
Gordon见人都走光了，用毛巾擦了擦头发看向蜷在沙发里的Kyrie， “你怎么回事？阴阳怪气的。”  
“你怎么回事？洗完澡不穿衣服。”Kyrie反问他。  
“没来得及。”Gordon冲他挥了挥手里拿着的上衣，一下子套上，“再说我不是穿裤子了吗？”他走到沙发边上摸了摸对方有点僵硬的脸，出去应付那些记者。  
“……我要求低到这个地步了吗？”Kyrie自己嘟囔着，屈起腿试图掩盖顶起来的帐篷。  
而他刚抬眼就看到Gordon探进来的脑袋，像是特意又折回来找他的样子，“趁现在没人，我建议你赶紧进去来一发。”  
Kyrie愣了几秒，门口早就不见人影，他坐在沙发上回想了一下对方临走时意味深长的笑，当机立断拿了面巾纸走进卫生间。  
他闭着眼撸动的时候，满脑子都是白皙的身体和透着绯红的脸，一声声压抑的低吟和耳边断断续续的粗喘。

不过如果他将想法透露给别人，无论是谁都一定会说，你去睡一觉吧，梦里什么都有。

回家的时候Kyire俨然是一副饿坏了的样子，心急火燎地将Gordon推倒在沙发上，外套背包扔了一路，骑在他身上一手抓着稍长的金发，丝毫没有把深吻的主动权交出去的打算。  
Kyrie的手环过Gordon后颈，微微抬起他的头好让他迎合自己，对方倒也顺从，接受了Kyrie蛮横的占有式接吻。  
舌尖卷过齿间带出来的津液被Kyrie捧着Gordon的脸一一吻掉，逐渐慢下来的节奏让他们都有点喘息之机，Kyrie顺着下颌慢慢咬着，呼吸却在唇峰碰到颈侧肌肤时一滞，“……我记得你这前些日子有几道抓痕？”  
“早就好了。”Gordon半搂着他，按着他脑袋想继续这个吻。Kyrie灵巧地躲过去，握着他的手埋头在锁骨处吮了个颜色颇深的吻痕。  
“疼么？”Kyrie问。  
Gordon不答，扯着他领子在同样的地方还了一个。  
“疼么？”  
“疼。”Kyrie不得不承认,Gordon下嘴用了不小的力气，“你可够狠的。”  
“明明你更狠。”Gordon毫不留情地戳穿他，伸手理了理自己的发型。  
“没打发胶还整理什么？”  
Kyrie撩起Gordon垂下来的刘海，在额头印下一吻，底下顺手扒下他裤腰，就这么在沙发上让两个人的下半身坦诚相见。他依旧骑在Gordon身上压着对方不许动作，连话语里都是十足十的霸道。  
“不让我进去，那你想怎么样？”Gordon的手抚上Kyrie大腿外侧，“难不成你进来啊？”  
“你不让的话我就不许你起来。”Kyrie抱着他，莫名带了点撒娇的意思。  
谁先撒娇，谁就输了。  
Gordon抄着Kyrie大腿一把将他抱起来，有力的手臂托住了他整个身体，Kyrie吓了一跳，盘在Gordon身上小打小闹，“你又不按套路走！Al那天还说你肯定会顺着我来！”  
“他又不是我。”Gordon亲了亲他小男朋友的鼻梁往卧室走，“伺候你你还不愿意，哪儿有这样的道理？”

看见床铺的那一刻Kyrie就想蹿下去，却让Gordon抱得紧紧的，偏不让他挨到床单。  
“你要干嘛？”Kyrie的声音很虚。  
“不去洗个澡吗？”Gordon颇有暗示性地捏了捏他屁股。  
Kyrie突然笑了出来，“你今天洗了几次澡？”  
“倒不是我想洗，”Gordon即刻调转方向进入不远的浴室，“是有人想看。”

他们依偎在氤氲的水汽里，浴室的玻璃墙被Kyrie的体温暖热，蹭了一道道的白色泡沫。Gordon今天第三次发梢滴水，而此时，他正抬着对方一条腿，茎身埋在湿软的甬道里。他们连润滑剂都省了，护发素勉强充作那东西扩开了Kyrie紧致的穴口，过分顺滑以至于Gordon有要滑出他身体的错觉。但事实上，Kyrie还是被他牢牢地圈在自己与墙壁之间，拎着腿大开大合。  
“告诉我…今天在更衣室里你脑子都在想什么？”Gordon刻意压低了声音。  
“没有…没什么…”Kyrie仰着头努力呼吸，不管是浴室的闷热还是对方的动作都让他感到快要窒息。  
“你硬起来的宝贝，”Gordon说半句便顿一下，用力插进最深处，非要逼得Kyrie难耐到咬他的肩膀，“你不自然的眼神，”Kyrie抓着他手臂舒爽地呻吟出声，“你脸也红了，别以为我什么都不知道。”  
听这些话的时候，Kyrie想不通这张嘴的主人看起来这么温润，是怎么面不改色吐出这种让人羞臊难堪的话来的。  
“你当时在想，”Gordon在他耳边陈述着仿佛不属于自己的故事，“晚上要怎么干我。”  
“G——！”Kyrie摇着头拔高了音调，在对方左手的帮助下泄了身。  
Gordon撑着他拔了出来，射在地上的精液由喷洒下来的水直接冲走，连事后清理都一并省了。  
“以后别胡思乱想。”Kyrie亦步亦趋地跟着Gordon返回卧室时听到这么一句，“容易把自己玩儿进去。”  
哼。Kyrie腹诽了大概有一万多句。就你腹黑，表面看着肤白貌美像个人似的，切开就他妈是块碳。  
“你在想什么？”Gordon挑了挑他下巴。  
“Well，”Kyrie认栽地钻进被窝，“我在想……What a beautiful man？”

 

——End——


End file.
